Demon Blood
by MetalMunk
Summary: "From darkness they shall rise, to save us all from our demise. Their legend is new, yet already known, for their minds are linked like one soul. They'll bring with them the meaning of light for those who fear the darkness of night. Do not fear, for the Hunters are near," Third Book of the Demon Hunters Series.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

**So I don't know how many of you wanted a third book, but I decided to go ahead and update the first chapter anyways, I hope to clear confusion and such soon so bear with me. ALSO those who had OCs in the first and second books I will PM you shortly to discuss some matters with you all, for now let's get on with the introduction to _Demon Blood_**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

The air smells foul and damp to his nose and something wet trickles down his cheek and slides slowly past his ear as the consent sound of a _drip, drip, drip, _slowly rouses him from his slumber.

Golden orbs flutter open and a wide yawn escapes Alvin Seville's mouth as he stretches lazily out on his back, his joints popping one by one into place as another drop of water lands upon his furry cheek.

The rodent slowly sits up and groans, pressing a palm against his forehead as a headache throbs dully behind his eyes, he closes his glowing orbs to relieve the pain and in the darkness sees a flicker of energy, a familiar soul.

The munk's eyes snap open and his eyes light up, the headache forgotten as he spots a small figure huddled on the dirt floor only a few feet away from where he's sitting, "Brittany!" he calls, scrambling to his paws the rodent rushes over to the chipette's side and shakes her.

"Nooooo," Brittany rolls over, her auburn hair lightly caked with mud as she turns away from Alvin who raises an eyebrow, studying her more closely, her ponytail seems longer...and her voice is off a bit.

"Britt? Wake up..." He says coldly as he gives her another firm shake, grumbling Brittany peels open her eyes and looks up at him, blinking as her eyes adjust to the dim lighting a frown spreading across her face as she studies him.

"Alvin...since when did you look...older?" She asks as her light blue eyes drink in the faint outline of the munk's features, Alvin feels at his face confused, he doesn't feel older.

"Wait...where are we?" Brittany sits up, nearly smashing her head into Alvin's chin, luckily the half-demon had moved quickly enough aside to avoid the blow.

"I don't know...it's underground I think," he stands to his paws and feels the tips of his ears brush against the earthen roof, he reaches up with his paws and pats the damp soil thoughtfully, his nose twitching as he searches the small enclosure.

Brittany had wondered over to one of the walls and accidently bumped her nose against it, frowning she wipes some dirt off and places a small paw against the soil, feeling soft decaying wood against her palm.

Realization seems to dawn upon both of them as they turn to gaze at each other, Brittany only seeing her boyfriend's dark figure and Alvin seeing Brittany in a soft gray tone of light.

"We're in a grave,"

**Short sweet and a lovely little prologue if I do say so myself~ **

**I will most likely be posting chapter one tomorrow so bear with me everyone! And I will contact the OC owners later on **

**I will not be taking in anymore OCs as of this point, once I discuss the owners of the previous OCs I MIGHT open up a few slots for new OCs, it all depends on the past owners, thank you. **

**_MM_**


	2. Author's Note! Read if you have old OC!

**Author's note: **

**This is important and I know it's a bit early for an author's note but I had a problem I wasn't expecting, a lot of the OC owners for the Demon Hunters team has changed their usernames and I have no idea who is who exactly. If you are an owner and are reading this please, please, please send me a PM message with your OC name as the subject and inform me that you are indeed the owner. **

**I have a list of the past OCs so I know if someone lies~ **

**Also, I don't know if it's really that popular but I was debating on making a Facebook page for the Demon Hunters series so if anyone will like it or if anyone wants to help out just let me know. I really, really want this series to be good, I plan on having quiet a few actually, my goal is to reach 5 books but I'm not sure. **

**It all depends on you *cue dramatic music* No but seriously it does, as an author I depend on you guys and you have stuck with me for YEARS and I love you all *gives everyone a virtual hug* So yeah, just basically tell me what you guys think in PM reviews and stuffs and I'll try to get back to you! I also plan on updating every current story I haven't completed that is active _Feral Heart, __Insanity, Doomed World, and Demon Blood _every week, one new chapter for each story! **

**That's my current goal, but since I'm in my last year of high school it's going to be a bit tough for me at times to have enough free time to update and write. But I wanted a solid goal for myself, and I don't know what order I'll update the stories in and I'll probably post mostly on the week days. **

**I've already posted for _Doomed World _this week and _Demon Blood _and this author note doesn't count! *points dramatically* but anyways let me know if you have any ideas or opinions or stuff. **

**Yeah...it was nice wasting your time! **

**Thanks fluffs~**

_**MM**_


	3. Welcome Back, Demon Hunters

**Author's Note: **

**Ok so I know I said I'm going to attempt to try and update most of my stories at least once a week but I'm just so excited for this story that I couldn't help but to keep writing for it...I'll probably end up writing a few chapters for the other stories and keep them stashed away then update every other week until this story takes off. **

**My writing style has changed a bit and I am trying to remember what happened in the first two books (which were published two years ago btw) so bear with me if I make a mistake or two. **

**I also wanted to get the boys' demon forms down so that I can refer to it and so can you guys when they change form and such. I know I've probably already created their forms in the past two books so what I'm going to do is combine the two and form their complete and last form (I suck at keeping track of things so bear with me Dx) **

**First off all three brothers will have snake like tongues in dark, black colors, when in this form. They'll look like mangy dogs really, probably as big as a Great Dane but their strength is what makes them a force to be reckoned with plus they're look like giants to the chipettes when in this form. They all DO have shape shifting powers but Alvin's is the strongest since he is the eldest of the bunch. They also have rows of sharp teeth similar to that of a sharks. They also take on a lizard like appearance with scales and horns, their scales match their eye colors. **

**That's it for their demon forms at the moment since this author's note is getting frickin' long, the OCs will not make an appearance until I can sort out everything, sorry guys! **

**Also try listening to the song "_A Demon's Fate_" by _Within Temptation_ and let me know if you think it'd make a good theme song! **

* * *

><p>He shudders within the darkness, feeling the cool drip of water trickling down his stained hoody, Simon's eyes glow a vibrant blue against the shadows as he peers around the cold enclosure. How the munk became trapped in a monument in a graveyard is beyond him, he couldn't recall much except faint images and it irked the bespectacled munk that he was having such a hard time just <em>thinking. <em>

Standing to his paws Simon tries to dust off his hoody but the poor thing is already in bad condition, he sweeps his gaze across the pitch black room as he inhales the musty scent of dust and the lingering stench of death and decay that lays like a cloak of fog upon the ground.

There is a sudden flash of light purple wispy mist that stops his gaze, the mist pulses evenly and is duller than he remembered, but he'd know that wavelength anywhere, for the first time since he woke up he smiles and scrambles over the crumbled remains of a casket, hurrying towards a crack in the wall.

Nestled inside is Jeanette, the chipette is curled up on top of an old blanket, her hair had fallen loose of it's normal bun and is spread out across the blanket in long waves, the munk tilts his head as he studies her sleeping face, taking note of her more mature features.

"Jeanette?" He kneels down and reaches out, carefully touching her shoulder so as not to frighten her, the light coffee brown chipette stirs and blinks open her violet hued eyes, she looks up at her partner and frowns.

"Where are we?" her nose twitches as she slowly sits up, sweeping her longer hair back into a bun atop her head, she secures it and stands to her paws swaying a little as her body tries to adjust to the sudden movement.

"We're inside a kind of tomb, a monument or family shrine in a cemetery," Simon explains as she gets her bearings, he can feel her wavelength wash over him as she scans the area with her soul, sending out small waves that the munk is able to see as light purple ripples of dust that stretch out like curious fingers that soon slip away into the air.

"The others are here too!" She suddenly exclaims startling him from his observations, frowning he scans the outside world, he didn't have to send out multiple waves like his partner did, he simply had to 'look' and sure enough he sensed his brothers' wavelengths outside, Alvin's appears the strongest as always, pulsing like a hunger fire that's barely being controlled, sometimes he can see the tiniest of sparks at it's edges, which worries the dark brown munk.

Theodore's is calmer yet incredibly bright, he's more sensitive to the outside world than his two older siblings, therefore he hasn't the need to confine his wavelengths.

Brittany and Eleanor's are harder to make sense of, Eleanor's seems to dance softly side to side while Brittany's remains perfectly still, emanating small pulses now and then.

"Is there a way out?" Once again the munk is drawn out of his thoughts and he hurries over to Jeanette's side, the chipette stands at the door which is sealed shut.

"Here," He gently moves her away and quickly jabs his fingers into the concrete, his claws slip deep into the door as if it were made of warm butter, he begins pulling, at first nothing happens but as Jeanette watches patiently she sees that the door is slowly scraping along the floor.

Huffing Simon manages to pull the door open wide enough for the two rodents to easily slip out, a single beam of light spreads out across the dirt littered floor making the two squint in pain, Simon wiggles out first and Jeanette follows.

"Simon! Jeanette!" The two turn and smile widely as they see Theodore running towards them, Eleanor hurrying after him, both have a fine layer of dust upon their clothes.

"We woke up in a coffin..." The youngest munk explains, Simon is stunned to see that both of the two chubbiest rodents have also seem to have aged some, their bodies aren't as soft looking and there is mature hint to their faces.

"Where are we exactly, I mean I know we're in a cemetery...but why?" Jeanette mumbles as her brows furrow together in thought, just then a paw explodes from the earth a few feet away making the group jump slightly in surprise, they watch in a mixture of shock and amusement as Alvin heaves himself up out of the ground, eyes pinched in annoyance as he is exposed to the sunlight.

"Gahhhh," he hisses as he finally escapes and leans down, yanking Brittany out of the ground with ease, the chipette tries to clean her clothes but the dirt seems to be imbedded within the fabric.

"Oh hey guys! You were buried too?" The russet rodent saunters up to them, he also appears to have aged some, Brittany is only a few paces behind and it's clear that they all have grown into young adults.

None of them speak for a moment, simply studying each other with eyes that have seen a lot for their age, "We're old," Theodore states simply as his wide childish eyes drink in his family's appearances.

"We're not...old, but we do see to have aged a bit..." Simon agrees with a soft frown, Alvin pulls on his hoody and starts trying to see how much he's grown.

"So...we were all kind of buried and we've aged, do you think they mistook us as dead?" Jeanette questions as she looks to her sisters worriedly.

"That could be part of it...but that doesn't explain our aging...what year is it anyways?" Simon's eyebrows fly up as the group simply stare at him with owlish expressions.

"You were buried in...2012 I believe, it is now 2022," they all whirl around at the familiar calm tone, a golden furred chipette sits perched upon the shoulder of a weeping angel, her once pink eyes a dark shimmering red, a long scar starts at her temple and runs the length of her face, ending at the middle of her throat.

"You've slept for ten years, Demon Hunters," a bright smile lights up her face as she tilts her head to the side, beaming at them despite the tears in the her eyes, "Welcome back, I've missed you,"

* * *

><p><strong>Short again, but in the next chapter everything is explained so it should be longer, plus I plan on adding some action and perhaps a hint of romance in the next chapter *wink wink*<strong>

**Anyways I'm so happy to see that my fluffs are slowly trickling in! I want everyone who enjoyed the first two books to find the third so they can find out what happens! Any ways, check out the song in the beginning of the chapter and let me know your thoughts, also please send in any information on your OCs that are from the previous books, it'll help me lots! **

**Love ya my fluffs!**

**_MM_**


	4. The search for old friends

**Author's Note: **

**Yay! I can't believe how many people have favorite/followed, you guys make me so happy! So any way I'm going to list off the _confirmed _OCs, these are past OCs that have been confirmed through PMs and such, let me know that you want your OC to be continued to be or else I'm killing them off I'm afraid. **

**Tony - _WordNerb935_**

**Natasha- _Chipmunk of Vengeance_ **

**Cynder- _TheTimberWolf09_**

**Xander- _Kuro Rakka Shimo_**

**That's all for the OCs as of now, please do not ask for yours to join unless I give the 'ok' helps keep my PM box clean and neat, thanks guys I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Alvin!" Arivis gasps as she lands roughly on the damp earth, a russet paw clamped firmly around her throat she smiles up at the munk weakly, "I-It's ok guys..." she wheezes as Brittany moves forward to control her partner.<p>

"I knew you'd be mad, b-but I had to help, it was the only way I knew how," She says looking up into the smoldering embers of the demon munk, Alvin blows steam out of his nostrils and slowly eases his grip on her.

"Help? Help us how?" He says through clenched teeth, the golden furred chipette slowly sits up as he moves away from her, Brittany cautiously steps forward and helps her up.

"Before I put you to sleep the world wasn't fully aware of the affect of demons...humans knew they were out there but they were hoping that if they ignored the problem it'd just fade away. It didn't...demons were going on a rampage because the Seven Overlords were in a state of disarray, having been betrayed by Astaroth and Death was weak," her eyes had faded to their normal shade of pink as they drift over the six rodents before her, each bristling with magic and powers that have yet to be fully awakened.

"The humans called for all demons to be killed or sent back to Hell, they made human Demon Hunters, one's who didn't care if you were a mere half-demon or a Demon Tamer...they would've slaughtered you," Arivis' voice hitches a little and she wipes her eyes on her sleeve, "Your friends...some survived and I slowed their aging as well, but I'm not sure if all of them are alive, I couldn't make them sleep like you six..." she looks down at her paws silently.

"So...you're saying that humans started killing off demons, and that we would've died had you not tucked us away in a cemetery?" Simon asks slowly, watching the golden chipette across from him as he speaks, Arivis nods once and lifts her gaze back to the group.

"That's pretty much all that's changed since you were gone, the world is more open to the influences of demons though they're not intent on killing you off anymore, they realized that you can't really kill something that wasn't alive to begin with," Brittany looks to her sister's who return her quick glance both seeming on edge, as if they knew something was close by.

"Arivis, we need you to take us to them," Brittany steps forward to grasp the other chipette's paws in her own, she looks into her pink orbs hopefully as she tightens her grip a little.

"I can only take you to the nearest...just because the humans killed off most of the demons here doesn't mean they succeeded in getting them all,"

* * *

><p>"Dad! Hey Dad check this out!" A dark brown munk wearily lifts his head yawning widely as he blinks his oddly colored eyes, his left eye amethyst, while the right eye azure.<p>

The munks runs a paw through his dark hair as a younger rodent scurries up to him, dark obsidian eyes glowing proudly as he holds up his left arm, instead of soft downy brown fur that's normal for chipmunks his age his arm is made entirely of molten lava.

Xander blinks as he stares at his son's talent, the young chipmunk bounces up and down laughing happily as he touches his arm as if to make sure it's real, the kitchen light catches the golden streaks in his hair and Xander smiles as his chest swells with pride.

"I'm assuming you already showed your mother?" He questions as the boy's eyes widen, "No!" he yelps quickly dashing off to find his Volcanous mother.

Xander shakes his head again, appearance wise the munk has only grown a few inches and has refined more adult like features in his face, that and he and Cynder had a child.

He smiles at the thought of his eager young son running through the house with his new power, the munk's smile fades as his gaze clouds over with worry and his eyes drift to the window as if he were expecting someone to be peering inside...and there was.

"AH!" He yelps losing his footing he hits the floor hard, the chair he was sitting in clanging against the tile floor as the wind escapes his lungs, "Shit," he grunts scrambling to his paws as he looks back to the window to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Alvin taps the glass smugly, grinning ear to ear as someone else tries to peek through the window, the russet munk says something and pushes at them only to be shoved aside, Brittany waves excitedly at Xander, having shoved Alvin out of the way.

"Xander!? What's wrong?" Cynder rushes into the kitchen, her dark eyes looking from her mate to the window, the dark golden chipette's body relaxes as she gawks at the group of rodents now huddled at their window.

"Why are there strangers outside?" Liam, their son, questions as he walks towards the window confused.

Xander scrambles towards the screen doors and yanks them open, "Alvin? Brittany?" His eyes drink in the image of his long lost friends as if they would fade away any moment, he smiles when he realizes that Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, and Arivis linger behind the couple, all of them silently staring at each other.

"You guys..." Xander grits his teeth, "You idiots! Where did you go? Have you no idea how worried everyone was! We thought you were killed o-or taken off to be slaughtered!" The munk's cheeks flame with anger as Cynder steps out to touch his shoulder.

Arivis steps forward, her gaze turned downward guiltily as she speaks up, "It was my fault, I knew what laid in store for them and if I hadn't have stepped in then they wouldn't be here to help us now," Xander frowns as he studies her.

"Whoa! Are these the heroes you told me about!" Liam dashes forward to inspect the group, 'oohing and awing' as the boys show off their demonic qualities to the eager young munk.

Cynder steps forward to embrace Arivis in a warm hug, "We've missed you too..." the chipette says softly as Arivis lifts her arms up to return the sudden embrace, tears clouding her eyes.

"Wow Xander didn't know you could actually pull it off," Alvin slaps his friend's shoulder making him stagger, "H-huh?" he looks up the smirking rodent confused.

"You actually married her huh? And had a kid!" Xander growls and tries to punch the cheeky munk but he dances out of reach laughing loudly.

"Where's everyone else?" Eleanor asks as Liam tugs on Theodore's arm and babbles on and on with questions, Cynder releases Jeanette from a hug and smiles kindly at the dirty blonde chipette.

"Honestly I'm not sure...we haven't seen each other in about five years, we had to go our separate ways after the trails began..." Cynder admits as her gaze drifts to her son.

"We need to gather them up," Arivis cuts in quickly her pink hued eyes filled with an urgency the group finds a bit worrisome, "We haven't much time, the two domains are getting antsy and they're not going to let the humans sit around ruining the world while they fight their battles for them,"

"So you're saying...that we'll still become the Phoenix?" Simon asks slowly, frowning deeply, his eyebrows pinching together.

"If everything goes as it should...then yes," Arivis nods dully.

"A phoenix?" Liam calls out, blushing in embarrassment as the adults all turn their attention to him, "Oh um we've been learning about a phoenix in class...the teachers say he's good but some of my friends say he's going to hurt us all," he admits looking down shyly.

"Arivis? Others know of this?" Alvin turns to the chipette who nods again, rubbing her arm, "As the trails were being conducted many demons spoke a phoenix who was to kill them all, demons, humans, and angels alike," she pauses, "The humans now view this as some sort of Overlord, they fear the phoenix and I'm afraid that they will try to stop you when the time comes to save the world,"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh a dumb chapter but I needed to reintroduce some OCs, more will appear in the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and stuff like that.**

**_MM _**


	5. Are they ready?

**Author's Note**:

**Yay! So many reviews in so little time, I'm so happy to see a bunch of old friends and reviewers, I was afraid that I'd never see you guys again...****Ok so anyways I've decided that the theme song for this story is going to actually be _"Bleeding Out" _by _Imagine Dragons. _Cause it fits the theme and title and I love that song and band so yeah, check it out if you haven't heard it and let me know if you guys like it or not. **

**Here are the OCs! **

**Tony - _WordNerb935 _**

**Natasha- _Chipmunk of Vengeance_**

**Cynder-_ TheTimberWolf09_**

**X****ander- _Kuro Rakka Shimo _**

**Read on my pretties! **

* * *

><p><em>Flames lick at his cheeks bringing forth a warm homey feeling deep within in him, the fires were his home, and he knew this. <em>

_The flames of Hell will always tempt him..._

Alvin stares up at the ceiling panting softly as he brushes a paw across his forehead, the first night after waking up in ten years and his dreams are plagued with nightmares...great.

"Alvin?" He turns his head to the side and locks gazes with his girlfriend and partner, Brittany blinks quietly at him in the early morning darkness, her orb blue eyes flickering across the planes of his face as if she could find the problem buried within the contours of his flesh.

"I'm fine," he says softly, carefully trying not to awaken their siblings, the Sevilles and Millers were currently camping out in Xander and Cynder's living room until they decided what path to take next.

"You can't lie to me remember?" She presses a paw against her chest, right where the familiar soft white-pink glow of her soul lies.

The munk snorts softly, "I can still try," He mumbles closing his eyes, he feels her presence as she approaches him and he peeks open an eye as she sits down at the edge of his mat.

"You're not doing a good job at it," She states with a raised eyebrow making the munk smile despite the heavy doubt lingering within his mind from the dream.

"You're confused...about?" He blows out a long breath, puffing up his cheeks with hot air, "Confused about what side I'll end up on," He admits softly, the chipette frowns softly.

"Side?" Brittany asks quietly, getting a firm nod in response.

"When I die...where will my soul go?" He touches his chest, coiling his fingers into the fabric of his shirt as if he were having chest pains.

Brittany lays her smaller paw over his fist and he uncoils his fingers from his shirt to twine them between hers, "You'll end up where you belong...with me," He looks up at her smiling face.

"So...you're going to drag me to Hell?" he teases earning a light smack to his shoulder with her free paw, "No! I'll take you to Heaven with me...why are we even talking about dying? We won't die for a long time and you know that," The chipette states stubbornly.

Alvin's glowing ember hued eyes drift to their twined paws, he brushes his thumb across the back of her paw, he can feel her steady pulse against his finger tips and he can hear her quiet breathing.

"No one knows," He mumbles as he drags her paw to his lips, he presses a warm kiss against the back of her paw, leaving behind a glowing impression.

"True...but I know that we'll keep fighting, and when we fight we never lose," Brittany studies the half-demon, her heart aching at the vulnerable emptiness within his eyes, "We'll stop this war Alvin, we'll save them and we'll live to the end of it,"

A soft smile graces the russet munk's lips, "You're always so sure Britt...I'm sorry for ever doubting," He looks up and meets her gaze briefly before yanking her down to his level, hugging the chipette tightly against his chest he chuckles when he feels her racing heartbeat against his chest.

"It's alright," Brittany whispers as she's lulled to sleep by the familiar warm presence of her demon.

* * *

><p>The Hellhound brushes her smoky black nose against a fallen leaf, it's too wet to catch fire and she lifts her slim head, searching the surrounding area with her charcoal brown eyes.<p>

"Ember what is it?" A munk dressed in a pale blue shirt underneath a white leather jacket, with an oddly short tail peers at the young adult hound with pale blue eyes that stand out against his pale white fur. A double bladed axe is strapped to his back.

The Hellhound lifts her head and starts off into the woods at a steady trot, the munk immediately follows, keeping his gaze on the demon.

For the past few years Tony has been fighting off rogue demons, one who actually _do _harm to the residents of earth, he didn't kill randomly like the humans did, still do on occasions.

The munk studies the hound before him as she leads him through the thinning forest, he has been looking after the pup since the Millers and Sevilles vanished, he still wasn't entirely sure what had happened, he didn't really keep tabs on the others either afterwards...were they aging as slowly as him? He's barely changed due to his Ice Demon side, which already slows his natural growth pattern.

Ember suddenly barks and darts off into the graying shadows, leaving behind a smoking trail in her wake, "Ember! Gah!" Tony races after her, dropping to all fours to keep up with the demon dog.

She's never acted this way before, this excited about a hunt, what's gotten into her?

The trees suddenly open up and Tony slows as they approach a small house that belongs to small residents, chipmunks.

Ember sits off to the side of the house panting innocently, her red tongue hanging from her mouth as she studies the house with eager charcoal eyes.

The back door swings open and Tony stops short, staring in silent awe at Xander as the munk scowls at the lingering shadows, the munk appearing half awake, he jumps back in alarm upon spotting Ember staring a him with a sloppy grin.

"What the..." he grumbles as Tony steps up, "Hey man...didn't know you found yourself a place, I was hunting nearby and Ember just started running," He explains rubbing the back of his neck as the other munk blinks owlishly at him.

"Whoa, Tony! You're still hunting? Come on!" He steps out and reaches for the munk's paw, clasping it tightly as he grins ear to ear, "Everyone just starts appearing out of the blue..." the brown furred munk explains as he leads Tony inside.

Ember whines and lays down, staring longingly at the screen door as the two rodents disappear...a moment later however and the doors slide open again, "EMBER!" Brittany cries as she throws herself at the young Hellhound.

"Brittany! I missed you, where'd you go?! Are you ok?" The young demon cries excitedly as she licks at the chipette's face with a hot tongue, the heat doesn't bother the Demon Tamer at all as she hugs the Hellhound around the neck laughing happily.

* * *

><p>"You were right Death...they've returned, how charming," The skeleton Overlord stares ahead quietly, his dark bottomless sockets fixed on the floor, small hairline cracks spread across the dome of his skull and black fluid drips from his jaw bones.<p>

"I'm surprised actually...with so many missing in action I didn't think they'd even decided to continue with their little plan, just proves how stubborn kids can be," A thick laugh echoes around the pitch black cavern, it's been rounded out by hundreds of years of water and still retains a moist smell to it...however there doesn't seem to be any opening.

"Wait...isn't your daughter missing Death? Boy I'd hate for her to be...dead?" The Demon Overlord twitches against his bindings, his jaw bones tensing as more dark fluid oozes from a crack on his cheek.

"Oh! Lookie there you finally reacted to something, and here I thought I wouldn't get anything out of you but it seems that after ten years I can actually see _some _emotion," the voice hums happily, as if it were playing an amusing game.

"You...you won't succeed in this, you can't tear these worlds apart for your amusement," the skeleton snarls bitterly, he can feel the souls of many pulsing desperately beneath his feet, waiting for their Overlord to come and give them passage to the gates of Heaven or Hell...they're getting anxious and if they don't get passage soon they're morph and warp themselves into demons then take to the cities and towns of earth.

"Your children are desperate aren't they?" A shadow, darker than the absolute darkness surrounding him, slinks across the walls like a feline on the hunt.

"I wonder...are your little Demon Hunters prepared?" The voice drips with a sickly sweetness, the kind of sweetness that will rot not only your teeth but your soul.

"Cause my demons are~"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo yeah...I'll just, be over here *slinks away* <strong>

**_MM_**


	6. Angels and broken legends

**Author's Note:**

**Gahhhh freaking school, why do you stump my creative flow? *silently curses school* Anyways...enough of my complaining! **

**First off, I love you guys! You make it such a joy to write and I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys! *gives out virtual cookies* **

**Second, the OCs...**

**Tony - _WordNerb935_**

**Natasha- _Chipmunk of Vengeance_**

** Cynder- _TheTimberWolf09_**

**Xander- _Kuro Rakka Shimo_**

**I'll also be adding in another OC of mine who will play a role in the story along with those above, all I'll tell you right now is that her name is Seraph. **

**I also want to announce that I am now on FictionPress under the username _GoldenFireFox, _I'm currently experimenting with a original idea and my new OCs, and yes it's in the myth/supernatural department cause let's face it, I love writing those types of stories~ It's called _Bang! _I would love feed back cause this is my first attempt at publishing a story like this and I'm a bit scared ^^" check it out if you feel like it and I hope to update _Doomed World _later in the week (probably Friday)**

**Read on! **

* * *

><p>Ember watches the shadows quietly, surveying the area as her tail thumps against the ground evenly she can't help the excited gleam within her dark orbs.<p>

Somewhere in the shadows...is Brittany.

_Ready. Set. GO! _

The young Hellhound barks excitedly and springs to her paws, racing into the awaiting forests that shield her Tamer from sight, the young demon sniffs at the air wagging her tail as she scans the area.

_Listen. _

Her ears perk up as she hears the silent command, their link allowing them to speak silently back and forth, the perks of being a Demon Tamer, as Jeanette says.

"Can I play?" Alvin scampers up to the hound smiling up at her as his brothers drift after him, searching for their own tamers/girlfriends, a training exercise and a good excuse to explore the forest.

"Of course," Ember answers as her red tongue lolls from her mouth, hot saliva dripping onto the forest floor, burning a hole in a dead leaf.

"Sweet," Alvin takes off, nose the ground, resembling a bloodhound, Ember heads off in the opposite direction while letting Brittany see the image of her boyfriend searching like a hound-dog which made a soft laugh filter through the Hellhound's mind.

The teens trail through the undergrowth, the forest floor cool to the touch as sunlight filters through breaks in the canopy of leaves above, the rich scent of earth tickles their strong noses and brings with it the promise of new life, spring has sprung and that means that another year was well on it's way, another year closer to whatever is looming upon the horizon.

Brittany stares out at the dappled ground, her knees tucked up against her chest as she leans back against the cool moist trunk of a decaying tree, her body casted in shadow.

Has it really been ten years? Could someone sleep that long? She frowns, jewel blue eyes darkening as she loses herself to the thoughts swamping her mind, drowning out the faint delicate talk of the birds above her head.

In another ten years she'll have aged drastically...but what about the boys? Will the Seville brothers age at all? When will they stop growing? Stop aging and become...immortal?

A shiver skirts down the auburn furred chipette's spine as she digs her teeth into her lip, Ember has already reached her full size and she'll age another two years before she stops aging altogether...another immortal, another life she'll leave behind.

Why did it always come to this? Why is death always a factor to their lives, whether it be the Overlord himself or just the mere thought, it looms over them like their destiny, their purpose for living.

She releases a sigh as her gaze becomes dull, her mind now lost in the alluring ideas of her future, the future that was _planned. _As Arivis made it out to be, speaking of the golden chipette...where were her 'bodyguards'? Where'd they go?

The soft snap of a twig breaking beneath some sort of weight snaps Brittany clear of her deluded thoughts, her body tensing as she scents the damp air, the hint of wood smoke on the breeze alerts the chipette to a family down the road burning dead brush from winter.

"Come," she jerks in alarm as a cool paw clamps down upon her wrist, so opposite of Alvin's that she tries to yank her arm from the stranger's grasp as if she were burned.

"Don't, it's ok the demons haven't found you yet," A beautiful chipette leans down into her view, smiling softly as she pulls Brittany to her paws, "W-,"

"Brittany!" The mysterious chipette jerks back, drawing a shimmering blade from out of thin air as Alvin leaps over the decaying trunk, slamming a flaming fist against the blade's surface.

"Blasted..." The chipette shoves Alvin away and yanks at Brittany's wrist again, the russet munk's eyes flare to life, the gold alighting like hungry flames as he reaches out and slashes the unknown chipette's wrist, she curses and releases Brittany.

"Back off!" Alvin places himself between his Tamer and their attacker, the heat emanating off his body is stifling and the chipette steps back, the blade going dim as her purple gaze darkens, her beautiful face hardening as she slides into an easy stance.

"He's not bad!" Brittany shouts, alarming the two before her, "He's my demon, my boyfriend, he won't hurt me," she says slowly, staring into the dark gaze of the chipette before her, daring her to strike out with her imposing sword.

"He's a demon...and you claim he's in a relationship with you?" The chipette questions slowly as her stance eases up, though both demon and Tamer can still feel the tension within her.

"Yes, he is," Brittany grabs Alvin's paw, threading her fingers through his, showing that the flames rippling beneath the munk's skin have no affect against her, that the heat radiating off his body is like a warm breeze against her skin.

The chipette's eyes lighten as she glances between them, her sword once again disappearing at her side into a pocket of air, "Ah, I'm sorry you're a Tamer as well? And he is...your boyfriend and demon," She doesn't seem to like the idea but the tension has trickled down to a minor dislike.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Seraph, an angel,"

* * *

><p>"I don't like her," Brittany grumbles under her breath as they sit around the coffee table in Xander and Cynder's home, the chipette lounges upon the couch as Alvin plays with Liam on the floor.<p>

Jeanette sets her cup down on a small plate and shakes her head, earning an annoyed glare from her older sister, "You can't judge someone from the get go Britt, she didn't know, plus it's her job just like it was ours,"

The auburn furred chipette snorts into her cup of tea as Seraph glides back into the room, Brittany hadn't noticed the shimmering outline of her wings before, but now in the dim glow of the fluorescent lighting they were easier to see.

Brittany can't help but notice how Alvin's smoldering gaze trails after the angel, something akin to curiosity burning in his eyes, the chipette relaxes however when it fades to irritation and he turns back to the chattering young munk at his side.

"Here you go," Cynder holds out a cup to Seraph who stares at the half-demon chipette curiously, "You have befriended many demons Brittany," she states simply as she accepts the tea, an uneasy silence settles over the room.

"I spoke out of line, I am sorry," Seraph apologizes automatically as she takes a seat upon the arm of the couch, Brittany tenses.

"I am here because I sensed a strong aura of demonic activity that is similar to Astaroth's, I believed at the time that it was he but I stumbled upon his sons instead,"

The brothers all turn their attention to the angel, "Our dad? Where is he? Is he ok?" Theodore asks, standing to his paws with wide green eyes full of hope.

"None know, he has been missing for nearly ten years now...as have many other Overlords...Hell is in a frenzy and many souls have not been laid to rest, the population of demons has escalated and many angels have been sent down to help handle them," Seraph explains looking on the verge of tears, it was odd, "Many have died...and I fear that this is merely the beginning of something far too great for us to handle..."

"The world is ending isn't it?" Simon mumbles from near the window, he has been standing there for awhile, studying the forest beyond the glass.

"We believe it is yes, but there is some hope, the Phoenix promises to bring Enlightenment to those who seek to destroy the world along with Heaven and Hell, it is said to arrive to save us but I fear it is becoming too late for us,"

Another eerie silence stretches out amongst the rodents, all silently absorbing the angel's words.

"But..."

"But?" Alvin echoes.

"Another way for this to end is for blood to be spilled...demon blood,"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I love adding in the title when I can! So what do you guys think will happen? Will they will be able to become stronger? To learn to harness their powers and become the phoenix or will war break out? <strong>

**What about the overlords huh? **

**Questions that shall be answered~**

**_MM_**


	7. Sinking

**Author's Note:**

**So I've been pretty wrapped up in school and stuff lately that I totally forgot to get chapter up this week until the last second, plus I ended up hurting my hand at school (school is evil as you can tell) **

**Any who I am sorry for the late update! I hope you guys can forgive me. **

**Also one more thing before I introduce the OCs, I've created a Facebook page called _Metalmunk_ I'll be posting information about my stories and even your guys' stories! I'll also try to post chipmunk fan art and fan art of some stories on here so go check it out if you want. **

**Tony - _WordNerb935_**

**Natasha- _Chipmunk of Vengeance_**

** Cynder- _TheTimberWolf09 _**

**Xander- _Kuro Rakka Shimo_**

* * *

><p>A ragged breath escapes through his clenched teeth as he moves his wrists cautiously, the glowing handcuffs spark softly at the movement and Death flinches as a jolt of liquid pain flares across his skin and through his bones.<p>

He's heard of these types of cuffs...induced with electricity, hellfire, and blood of the wearer...a dangerous thing indeed, demons have been known to have a slight weakness to electricity and lightning, the hellfire was there for its strength and his blood, which drips like black tar from his skull, is like a tracking device and homing mechanism in the cuffs.

This pair is _his. _

"You like them?" Death lifts his hollow sockets up and scowls at his captor who lounges upon one of the rafters in the roof, he hops down from his perch with a laugh.

"They're my own personal modification, nice huh? I've managed to harness enough lightning to subdue all of you," the figure hums as he saunters over to a locked door, Death knew who was in there, he's seen their captor drag each of his collages into a separate room.

The figure lingers near Chaos' door for a moment before returning to stand in front of Death, "I'm surprised actually...that your little Demon Hunters haven't noticed your absence, perhaps they're not ready yet?" He mumbles aloud as he lazily twirls a silver chain around.

"Why are you doing this? What could you have to gain?" Death questions evenly, staring straight ahead with a blank eyeless stare, "Gain? Hmmm that's a tough one, I think for now I'm just doing it for the entertainment," Death catches a casual shrug from his captor and he scowls.

"Oh that reminds me...I think I have a visitor," the figure turns with a happy hum and lunges up onto the rafters once again, he slips into the shadows and Death frowns after him.

_It's true..._the Overlord thinks sadly as he closes his eyes tiredly, _they're not yet ready for this much responsibility..._

_They're only children..._

* * *

><p>Brittany exhales softly, her breath appearing as a light airy fog that swirls around her nose before dispersing into the cool morning air.<p>

It's the second day they've been here, awake, and she can already feel it...the trembling beneath her paws fills her with a sickness deep inside her core.

Something isn't right within the bowels of the earth and the auburn furred chipette can sense it within her spirit...

She barely hears the soft swish of his sleeves against his sides as he sits silently beside her, his warmth brushing against her cool body as he stares out across the yard, a pained expression upon his face.

"What is that?" He asks softly, holding himself still as if any loud noise or sudden movements might break the spell hovering over the demon and his tamer.

"I'm not sure...but the souls below are restless, it's like they're not being attended to...I've never been able to sense this many souls at once," Brittany whispers hoarsely, Alvin reaches out and places a warm paw over hers as she clutches her skirt tightly, her skin beneath her fur is ashen.

"Can't you break it off? The connection?" Alvin asks as his eyes flicker across the plains of her face, his sharp gaze takes in the slight twitches and tightening of the muscles in her face as a soft tremble racks her body.

"I can't..." she whispers just as her body goes slack and all the tension lingering within her disperses.

"Britt," Jeanette and Eleanor stand in the doorway behind them, both of her siblings frowning at her.

"Don't try and take all of those wavelengths on your own, you know that it's easier if we can disperse the tension between ourselves, we're not as weak as we used to be," Jeanette reminds her older sister with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany smiles sheepishly in response, "I didn't want to worry you, but, do you know what could be happening Jean?"

Simon appears around the corner, his dark blue gaze flickering to his brother, a silent message passes between the two demons and Alvin rises to his paws, "I'll be right back," he says as he gives a firm squeeze to Brittany's paw before taking his leave.

"What is it?" He whispers as he trails Simon down the hall towards the back porch, Theodore is already sitting on the edge, staring blankly ahead as he fiddles with an old trinket.

"Theodore found something when he woke up...he didn't tell us because he knows who it is..." Simon explains as the two oldest approach their younger sibling.

"It was dad's," Theodore finishes as he looks up at Alvin who's jaw tightens, "Was?"

Silence falls upon the porch and Theodore's usual cheerful dark green eyes become glassy, grief pinches the young munk's face into a heart-breaking mask as tears slide silently down his cheeks, he looks down as he clutches the pocket watch close.

"I searched Dad's memories lingering on it...he had it with him when he died...I'm not sure who did it and I'm not exactly sure how. All I felt was horror and...and disappointment, as if he knew who killed him and was taken aback by how out of hand they had gotten," Theodore wipes his sleeve across his face as Simon kneels next to him.

"What else,"

Simon looks up at Alvin with a stern expression but he presses on, "What else Theodore," the russet munk says coldly.

The chubby munk's bottom lip trembles and another few tears escape his eyes as he answers, "The person's soul is similar to ours...he's one of us,"

* * *

><p>Death coughs roughly and shuffles into a more comfortable position as the figure drifts into view, as silent as the cat that peers at the Overlord from a corner of the room.<p>

"Why'd you do it?" he whispers hoarsely, he had seen the scene play over and over again within his mind as he sat in the dark, reaching out towards his captor in hopes of discovering some sort of weakness.

Instead he found a crime that he could never even dream of committing.

"Why did you kill your father...Alvin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...yeah so um...*slinks away* REVIEW!<strong>

**_MM_**


	8. Dreams come true?

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the delay everyone, a lot happened recently so I had to put off posting till now, please forgive me! **

**Here are the OCs**

**Tony - _WordNerb935_**

**Natasha- _Chipmunk of Vengeance_ **

**Cynder- _TheTimberWolf09_**

**Xander- _Kuro Rakka Shimo_**

**Read on~**

* * *

><p>"Alvin huh? Didn't think I'd look THAT much like my goody-goody half brother," The dark russet munk smirks as he runs a long clawed paw through his long bangs that sweep around a pair of dark blood red horns that sprout from the rodent's forehead on either side of his head.<p>

"Perhaps the lighting didn't help," the munk mumbles to himself as his dark black eyes sweep the empty room, it's true that he killed his father, but he's not Alvin.

After Alvin and his brothers were born and their father returned to Hell he was in a short relationship with a demoness and thus his full-blooded demon son, Kemuri, was born.

"Damn them...why did she have to protect them?" Kemuri crosses the empty room on silent paws, his long tail sweeping against the ground, dark blood spikes travel along the curve of his spine and line his tail, the demon munk unable to fully manifest his rodent form due to the mixed blood in his veins.

He glances back at the giant iron doors behind him that hold the Overlords and Death himself hostage, without the aid of the powerful demons, Hell will be thrown into chaos and hopefully they'll take to the streets in the human world and create a problem for those above Earth.

A war he's been waiting for is about to begin, and the prophecy he's known all his life hangs over his head like a foreboding cloud of annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>The strong scent of burning flesh filters through the air like a lingering perfume, cloaking the streets in it's bitter taste. <em>

_Smoke ravages throughout the burning city as pained cries and helpless whimpers float forward from the shadows. _

_Creatures ranging in various size swoop down from the blood red sky like vultures searching for a fresh kill, their various chatter nosily blocking out the cries of the dying. A demon like that of a bat lands nearby, it's eyeless head swinging around to focus on the corpse of a furry creature. _

_The creature's eyes stare up at the weeping red sky with lifeless black eyes, a pained gasp escapes the young munk's chest as he stares at the body of his mother, Cynder, lifeless and broken upon the burnt street. _

_"M-Mom...Mommy..." He calls out weakly as the world trembles beneath his paws, a shadow falls upon his body as the scent of sulfur and Hellfire burns his throat and eyes. _

_He turns around and meets a pair of cruel bottomless eyes, ones that remind him of a picture of a black hole he saw in class one day. _

_"Don't wake up yet little one, I have an important message for your 'Uncles'," the dark russet creature grins slowly, his lips pulling back to reveal ash coated teeth as sharp as the blade of a hunting knife, a few seem jagged and ooze a thick black liquid that dribbles down the demon's cracked lips. _

_Liam can't find his voice as his gaze is drawn to the demon's who's grin seems to stretch even further across his face, the horns upon his head crackling with the sound of fire, as if they were constructed of lava. _

_"Tell them...tell them that their 'little' brother says hello, and that they'll **never **stop me. They can't, and they'll never be able to, do you understand? I am too powerful, I grow stronger each day as Hell is destroyed, I grow stronger while they grow weaker, doubting their power," a rumbling sound cackles in the demon's throat and Liam realizes that he's laughing. _

_"So weak..." he rumbles happily, as he reaches out a slender clawed paw towards the small munk, "Your weak too...how I wish I could just eat up your soul...but I must leave you alive to deliver my message," he presses a single claw against Liam's chest, the tip slowly puncturing his flesh. _

_"Now...wake up," _

Liam jerks up in bed, gasping as his paw flies up to touch his chest, it comes away wet with blood.

The young rodent scrambles out of bed just as the door bangs open, he flinches back at the sight of Alvin standing in the doorway, his pupils dilated to the point where his eyes almost look black, just like the demon in his nightmare.

"Liam what happened? I felt something," The older munk moves quickly to his side and leans down to inspect the puncture in the young munk's chest, Xander and Cynder enter a moment later, the chipette gasping in alarm at the sight of the blood upon her son's chest.

"H-he was in my dream...I-I saw demons everywhere, people were dying a-and Mommy was dead. He said you wouldn't be able to stop him you're too weak," Liam explains quickly, stumbling over his words as he tries to recall the words from his nightmare.

"He hurt you too," Cynder says as she presses a dirty shirt against the wound that oozes blood slowly.

"y-yeah, he did...how?" Alvin frowns and shakes his head, his golden orbs have darkened a shade and he has grown quiet.

"Some demons have the ability to physically move through dreams, whoever that demon was he was very powerful, and I'm afraid he doesn't seem to be on our side," the munk mumbles as he stands and heads for the door.

Cynder holds her son close as he clings to her, his paws fisted in her shirt as if the demon might appear and rip her from his arms to finish her off to resemble her lifeless form from his nightmare.

Was that a vision from the future?

How much of it was true?

Liam didn't really want to find out any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh I'm so sorry everyone, I haven't had the best week to brain storm or think up much of the next chapter and I have a story that's been bugging me all day that I'm fighting back to write. <strong>

**Trying. To. Resist. **

**Any way...sorry for the crappy chapter . **

**_MM_**


	9. Author's note, please read

**Author's Note: **

**Long time no see everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been writing anything lately, it's mainly due to trying to decide where to go from here. Whether to finish the stories that have been sitting there or start some new ones. I chose the later. I know that I should finish them but I really _really _have no ideas for any of them, I've gotten really stuck and I don't want to finish them if I'm just going to write on impulse, because that can make the story turn out completely and utterly terrible. **

**I know that a lot of you were looking forward to seeing those stories finished and I know you all have OCs that are partaking in them but I've decided to put them on hiatus for now until I can get ideas again. **

**For now I'll be starting two other stories, _Scars, _which is the sequel for _Stitches _and another story that doesn't have a title as of right now. **

**Please understand that I don't want to finish a story that I'll half-ass through, I want them to be _good _and so I've decided to let them rest until I know that I can finish them on a nice note. **

**Thank you for understanding everyone, I'll start posting the new stories soon, I'll probably be needing some OCs for _Scars, _so look for that. **

**Thanks again everyone :) **

**_MM_**


	10. Fade away

**Author's Note: **

**Oh uh….hi? Yeah work has been keeping me busy and I've been doing nothing but sleeping and eating every time I'm off work cause I'm a lazy bum….**

**Uh…new chapter yay! I don't even know if you guys are still reading this series but here ya go, a new chapter with more to come in the future! ( I hope)**

***runs off***

**(Remember, rated T for language and blood and stuff)**

* * *

><p>He was mad, no…..furious….or pissed? He didn't care, he was going to find that freaking monster if it was the last thing he would ever do.<p>

How dare he invade the dreams of a child? How dare he threaten the most important person in Liam's life, how was the child going to sleep at night now? Knowing that at any moment a complete and utter stranger can invade his dreams to reek terror on his young mind…..

"Alvin…..Alvin," A paw comes to rest on his arm, startling him for a moment he turns to face her, Brittany's gaze flickers over his face, eyebrows pulled together in concern as she squeezes his arm.

He lays a paw over hers, reassuring her that he was fine, when had it become like this? When they automatically seeked each other out to comfort and to hold, he didn't care when it happened, but he was thankful to have her there beside him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ok so maybe he wasn't really thankful at the moment…"I uh….dunno," The munk grins sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck as the chipette crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes, piercing him with a set of cool blue daggers, he fidgets.

"I was just going to find the demon who's doing this…." He supplies weakly, now that he was confronted about it he felt silly, they had no leads and no freaking idea as to who or what was doing this…..but he was pretty damn sure it's the same person who brought Hell to earth.

"Nice plan, now how about we go back inside and think of a better one? One that doesn't have us chasing a shadow through the night hmm?" Alvin glances around, finally realizing that they were indeed outside, wow time sure flies when you're pissed.

Brittany rolls her eyes as she watches him finally realize where they were, "Oh…" Shaking her head she grabs his paw and drags him back inside to where their siblings were waiting, all awake and semi-drowsy, not too pleased to have been woken up so suddenly but their concern for the son of their friends' out weighed the drowsy grumpiness.

Simon was rubbing at his nose, pushing his glasses up against his forehead as he tries to get a firm grip on what he was told, "How is that possible? I've never heard of this happening before…a demon invading dreams? That's only possible in stories…..a creature powerful enough to shift plans like that shouldn't exist,"

The rodents all prickle with unease at his observation, "Maybe it's a trick? I mean we've been knocked out for quiet some time, maybe there's some new technology that's been invited that allows this to happen?" Jeanette says weakly, she didn't want to believe it either…that they'd be facing a foe who is that strong….one who's abilities can be limitless when it comes to a battle.

Fear ripples through the kitchen as the six ponder silently, "We shouldn't be doing this, this is what he wants, he wants us scared," Brittany moves away from her family to rummage around in the kitchen, searching for something.

"We're not going to dwell on whether or not he's the final boss or whatever, we're going to start from the bottom and move upwards, we'll kick his ass just like we always do, we'll kill the bad guy and save the day," As she speaks she places sheets of paper down on the table, dumping a few assorted pens and pencils onto the tabletop as well.

Alvin snickers at her comment and eyes the crafts on the table, "And what exactly are we doing here o mighty leader?"

Brittany meets his dancing eyes, "Making a plan,"

* * *

><p>Brittany hated meeting like this, when both of them were lost to their thoughts, but she needed his comforting presence at her side.<p>

Alvin lifts his gaze to meet hers as she sinks down onto the lawn beside him, the cool green blades of grass brushing against her legs, soothing the slight tension that has been slowly building and building within the chipette.

"I'm not sure what to do, for the first time…I don't know what we should be doing…..should we track him down? Sit around and wait for something to happen? Train?" The last option comes out weak, her voice trailing off as she plucks the new shoots of grass from the earth, she strains to ignore the angry and troubled souls calling out from Hell…..they were dulled slightly thanks to her sisters but…..they were still there.

Alvin lets her talk, watching her quietly with glowing eyes, "I want to find him," He states simply, his gaze not once parting from her face as she turns to lock eyes with him, "I want to find him and kill him,"

She feels the slight prickle of fear at the back of her mind, the same fear she gets when facing a powerful demon, she hasn't felt that in awhile, "Alvin, you can't do that, not right now…..we can find him maybe but kill him…? Like you said he's powerful, I don't think-"

He cuts her off, "I'm powerful too, we're powerful Brittany, we can stop him, we've stopped countless demons before and like you said, we'll do it again," As he speaks he sees doubt flicker within her cobalt gaze, her soul is restless and he itches to soothe her, he reaches out for her fidgeting paws and squeezes them firmly.

"We'll win, we always do,"

Despite his firm belief and his strong words she still feels doubt, fear, deep inside her, it festers and swells at the core of her soul and she wishes nothing more then for the blissfully unaware days of the past, where she was merely training to fight strong demons, not confronting them around every curve that life has thrown her way.

Something about this…..about what was going to happen, had her scared to death, she wasn't sure what it was but she could feel it, and it made her ill.

"Britt," His gruff voice draws her out of her troubled thoughts and she's startled as his lips press firmly to hers, her body warms immensely at the familiar yet foreign sensation as she sinks against him, losing herself to the warmth of his lips as his paws tangle in her hair, holding her in place as she seems to melt.

Worries forgotten the two part to lock gazes, slight blushes adorn their cheeks and Alvin lets out a deep chuckle, "Can you believe that's only been our second kiss?" Shock flickers over her face as he rubs a thumb against her warm cheek, "What really? We only…."

He laughs again as she shakes her head and leans in again, he welcomes her as they embrace again, shutting out the world and their worries as they just enjoy being in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Brittany wakes up to the comforting presence of her boyfriend at her back, his slow even breathing almost lures her back to sleep, but something draws her attention away from the blissful pull of slumber.<p>

She sits up, ignoring the quiet grunt from the half-demon beside her as his arm loosens its hold around her waist, she stares off into the forest, fur prickling as something moves within the shadows, she swallows softly.

Whatever it is….it doesn't contain a wavelength….there isn't a soul in it. Brittany tenses as something brushes against her mind, against the barriers around her soul, whatever is lurking out there is reaching out to her.

And it makes her sick.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll get to butt kicking soon I promise! Gotta let the plot build and let me enjoy my OTP! And sorry for so many skips Dx I really need to stop doing that...<strong>

**Thank you again for reading everyone, I'll be updating again soon!**

_**MM**_


	11. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Author's Note: **

**Hopefully this chapter will be longer, all OCs belong to their rightful owners and I do not own the chipmunks or chipettes (even though I want to!)**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>She didn't want to wake him, for all she knew she could be having a dream or it could be a figment of her imagination, that…..thing lurking just at the edge of her soul's wavelength, she couldn't get a good read on it.<p>

Brittany carefully removes Alvin's arm from her side and stands, walking to the edge of the tree line as her azure blue gaze sweeps across the shadows, trying to pick out any unnatural shapes lurking in the inky black.

The few steps she took were enough to encase the creature in her soul wavelength, and the soul that calls out to her in the dark is familiar, way too familiar.

"You're able to sense it to? Amazing,"

The fur along her spine prickles as a cool dark voice weaves through her mind, curling coldly around her as a pair of glowing black eyes move forward, she wasn't sure if they had been there all along, watching, but she seems them now as their owner steps out of the shadows.

Her heart clenches as she sucks in a sharp breath, staring back at her looks like a copy of Alvin…..but his face is cold as steel, the horns sprouting from his forehead and his eyes are also a dead give away, but he was so similar….."You're the one we're looking for…the one who-"

The demon cuts her off, gaze sliding to the dozing munk behind her, "The one who invaded Liam's dream and one who captured the Overlords, yes that'd be me,"

Brittany feels the blood drain from her face, she knew that he was powerful, she could sense the raw wavelengths radiating off him in waves, but she didn't know…she didn't know he was the one who was responsible for the impending war between Heaven and Hell.

She flexes her paws, reaching out with her soul she tries to wake Alvin, but something stops her in her tracks, the chipette suddenly gags, gasping for breath as a dark inkling of the demon's soul wraps around hers, squeezing down around her very soul she gasps for breath, her whole body throbs with intense pain.

"Don't even think about it, I won't kill you, not yet," He grins now, black teeth glinting in the faint light of the moon as he withdraws his grip amusement flickering over his face as he watches her inhale deeply, gripping her chest.

"Now, listen closely, I only came here to see you…..nothing more nothing less, I don't have a message for I have already sent it," She tenses as he suddenly appears before her, barely an inch from her face as he lifts a paw to touch her cheek, his claws catching in her bangs.

"You are strong, I see now why my brother chose you," Brittany's watering gaze meets his, she feels cold as she stares into those bottomless black pools, and she wishes nothing more than for the warm comforting embrace of her half-demon, and it must've shown on her face.

He snarls, claws digging into her skin as he drags her closer to him, "Why come see me?" Brittany's gaze flickers over his face, "Huh? Why come all the way here and expose yourself to see me?" He loosens his hold on her slightly and she carefully fiddles with her pocket.

Her old ribbons are tucked there, they're not the best weapon but it's all she has, and she can make them deadly if she wants to.

The munk before her grins, those rotting teeth coming back into view, "The same reason why I look like Alvin," He says simply, paw sliding off her cheek to cup her chin, she holds perfectly still, gritting her teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" She tries to look to the russet munk beside them but the stranger grips her chin hard, making her jaw ache.

"I am him, part of him, our damned father split our soul in half in hopes of relieving Alvin of the curse, but he couldn't control me either so I was thrust into this vessel instead, born from a demoness who didn't survive long after my birth," His grin falls away as he speaks and she makes her move.

Brittany yanks back from his grasp, whipping her ribbons up around her to lash out at his throat, hoping to at least slice open a good portion of his skin before he could have time to react but he nimbly dodges the attack, dipping out of view for a moment before she feels his paw slam into her side sending her flying across the lawn to land in some unruly brushes.

Her ribs throb painfully and the sharp dying thorns adorning the bushes tug at her clothing and fur but she wouldn't let him get away, she needed more answers, heaving herself up and out she unravels the ribbons again only to be met with an alarming scene.

Alvin lays pinned under his sibling, the demon himself sports a rather nasty wound to his temple but it's healing swiftly, and his dark eyes glitter like a moonless night as he applies more pressure to Alvin's neck.

Brittany glances towards the house as she hears the back door hit the ground, relief washes over her as she sees her friends and sisters hurry out into the night, but when she looks back to the two russet munks…he's gone.

Alvin shakes his head, growling lowly as he gets to his paws, turning to storm off after his half-brother he's stopped by Simon, "Calm down! He's long gone, there's no use," The usually calm munk looks distressed, dark blue eyes flicker between his brother and the dying shadows, he looked like he wanted to run off into the forest as well, take out the threat before it could come back.

"Who the hell was that?" Alvin shakes off his brother's paw, nostrils flaring as his gaze flickers to Brittany, she stares at him, unable to answer right away.

"H-He says…..said he's your brother," She partially lies, afraid, if he knew…knew that there's two of him…..she didn't know what he would do.

"You ok?" She turns to her sisters with a small smile, "Just a few cuts, nothing a few band aids can't fix," She assures them as their anxious gazes sweep over her.

Brittany stubbornly ignores the familiar burning gaze pinned upon her, and instead follows her sister's inside to get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>Kemuri curses loudly, damn him…damn him! His one chance to see her, just once, and he wakes up…..of course she fought back as well. But he could've handled her easily, he wouldn't have hurt her.<p>

The demon munk rubs at his aching throat, annoyed, though they were separate he could still feel his other half's pain, when he had lived in Hell he didn't have a problem with phantom pains, but now that he's here…

"Quiet a big set back isn't it?" The munk whips around to glare darkly at the large skeleton behind him, Death wasn't grinning nor did his voice seem smug, he just seemed…bored.

"To me, it isn't, so long as the fight begins I have no concern for myself, I want to watch everything….burn," His eyes shimmer as he grins wickedly, he was born in a world where demons and spirits roamed, where there wasn't that much control over who hurts who.

He liked it that way, chaos he loved, and he wanted the other two worlds to experience it too, he wanted to see who would turn on who quicker.

If Heaven would blame Earth for the overflow of demons, or if those up in the sky would turn against Hell for not controlling them better, honestly he didn't care.

He didn't belong in any of those worlds, he was merely half of a broken soul, lost and confused he was turning to the only solution he had, and that was utter turmoil upon all.

He knew the prophecy, he knew of the mythical bird his brothers would become in order to regain peace again, and he knew something else they didn't…how it would all turn out.

"I have no concern for them, and I could care less if I win," Death lowers his empty sockets to the floor as Kemuri sweeps out of the room, most likely to watch as finally…

The Gates of Hell open.

* * *

><p>The sun rise was beautiful, it's unusual stark red coloring stains the dying gray sky and chases away the darkness as orange and yellows spill across the land.<p>

It would be a sunrise to remember, but it wasn't going to be remembered for its beauty.

They were the first to realize what was happening, Cynder scoops up Liam off the floor despite him being well old enough not to be held anymore, and Xander moved out of the kitchen to shield his family as the first wave hit.

Ember moves herself over the small home as the earth beneath their feet shifts and groans, the Miller sisters were affected first.

The wailing songs of the tormented souls seem to devour them, throwing them into a state of chaos and confusion as thousands upon thousands of devastated souls cry out their turmoil, raging and begging for forgiveness as they try to seek out the home they were promised.

Alvin clutches Brittany's limp form against him as the hellfire in his veins burns, he watches as his brothers, Cynder, and Liam are thrust into the same agony, their bodies tense as Hell is opened, the Gates releasing a flood of demons and lost souls upon the earth.

The sunrise had predicted what the soil would look like as it's now white light washes over the quaking land, it's once green grass now painted red as the world and its inhabitants are overrun with demons.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of longer? I hope…..<strong>

**I'm afraid this installment of our Demon Hunters series may be the shortest one and possibly the last, so I hope you all enjoy it! I didn't want to rush through it but it just seemed…..slow, so I thought I'd throw in some semi-action to keep it rolling.**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up soon :)**

_**MM**_


End file.
